


The Last Day

by flowerboyxmh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Break Up, Drabble, Established Relationship, Other, POV Second Person, im probably gonna add ones with the other member but each chapter is stand alone, this isnt a self insert thing its just in second person so yeah pretend its whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboyxmh/pseuds/flowerboyxmh
Summary: "This isn't working.""What isn't?""Us."





	The Last Day

You check your phone and see a text from seungcheol asking you to come over to talk and at that point you can already tell something is wrong. You get to his house and when you walk in he doesn't even greet you, none of the usual hugs and kisses and "I missed you"s, he's just sitting on the couch trying his hardest not to look at you. You sit next to him and ask him what's wrong.  
"This isn't working."  
"What isn't?"  
"Us."  
You knew it was coming but it still hits you hard. You can feel your heart drop to your stomach. Tears are welling up in your eyes and you can see seungcheol blinking back tears too.  
"What do you mean? Can't we talk about this?"  
"No."  
You try to grab his hand but he pulls away like you burned him.  
"You don't understand I can't do this anymore."  
"Cheol listen to yourself you're not making any sense. You can't leave me, I love you."  
You almost laugh you think it's a joke at first, or maybe, you want it to just be a joke.  
"That's the problem."  
For the first time since you arrived seungcheol meets your eyes and that's when the tears spill over and both of you are crying.  
"I don't love you. Not anymore."  
It feels like a weight on your heart and you start crying harder. For a second you think seungcheol is going to hold you and wipe your tears but he stops himself.  
"You deserve someone who will take better care of you than I can."  
"I don't want anyone else."  
He gives you a sad smile and wipes the tears from his face. Then he does something that hurts even more. You see him take off the necklace you gave him for your two year anniversary. The one you haven't seen him without since you gave it to him.  
"I want you to take this back."  
He takes your hand and puts the necklace in it, closing your fingers around it. You look at you hand and shake your head.  
"Keep it, please."  
Your voice is shaking and you're doing you best not to break down and beg him not to leave. He doesn't move to take the necklace back he just stares at your outstretched hand.  
"Cheol I said keep it!"  
You start to raise your voice abandoning any attempts to keep yourself composed.  
"I don't deserve it. Look at yourself. I did this. I hurt you so badly why do you want me to keep it?"  
"I don't want you to forget me."  
Your voice is barely above a whisper now and you're not sure if he even heard you. Your staring at your hands and the tears won't stop falling when you feel his arms wrap around you. He meant it to be comforting but you sob even harder. You end up melting into his touch for what will probably be the last time. He pulls back slightly and lifts your chin so he can see your eyes.  
"How could I forget someone as great as you?"  
You laugh a little and pull him back in.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much."  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
The two of you stay in that position until you calm down then you pull away wiping your eyes. You take a shaky breath in before you speak.  
"I guess I should go."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
For a moment neither of you move. Youre almost daring each other to be the first to do something, anything to break the silence. You stand up facing away from him.  
"Goodbye Seungcheol."  
You leave the house hesitantly almost willing seungcheol to come out and tell you he was wrong or that this was a joke. But no matter how hard you wish it doesn't happen. You get in your car and look at the necklace in your hand. It was nothing flashy, just a heart pendant on a simple chain but it meant so much more than that. You decide to hang it on your rearview mirrior and with that you drive away leaving your heart with the boy that broke it.


End file.
